It is common practice to dry clothes by exposing the recently washed clothes to the atmosphere preferably outdoors. Clothes lines of various types have been proposed from which the garments are suspended, usually by use of clothes pegs. There have also been proposals for portable racks from which the clothes can be suspended. Racks have the advantage that they take up less room than a clothes line and can be used in an indoor environment.
It is considered that there is a need to improve the versatility of a clothing rack by means of increasing its manoeuvrability, rending the rack easy to assemble and disassemble and ensuring good drying efficiency. The rack should be easy to use and durable, capable of resisting damage due to moisture and exposure to sunlight.
It is these issues that have brought about the present invention.